Trowels are known in which the individual parts are formed by casting. In particular, the handle connection member (that portion joining a handle to a blade of a trowel) is cast as a single member. Casting is an expensive and time consuming operation in which a mold must be created for each member produced. Molten metal is poured into the mold and then allowed to cool. After cooling the molds are opened and the castings removed. The casting must then be machined or otherwise worked to produce the required finish. Each step is labor intensive thereby adding to the cost and time it takes to produce a trowel. Finished castings can be spot welded or otherwise secured to a row of studs that are welded to the trowel blade. Such a construction is relatively complicated and expensive.
In an attempt to produce trowels at a cheaper cost, it has been known to construct the handle connection member by forming a strip of metal into substantially a "U" shape. One end of the member is then attached to the trowel blade by either spot welding or projection welding. A handle is then attached to the other end of the member. This type of construction, however, produces a relatively weak handle connection and is limited to flimsy, disposable type trowels.